The Night Will Only Know
by pure insanity
Summary: Betrayal and death but not who you would expect. Seto/Jou


Disclaimer~ I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters, I do not own the song "The Night Will Only Know", nor do I own Garth Brooks who sings it.  
  
Warning~ This story is a YAOI! That means male/male relationship. There is a mention of sexual relations, but nothing described in detail. Also contains a murder and betrayal. If you can live with that well then "read on Macbeth, read on" (I don't own that quote either)  
  
Pi~ Wow another story I'm impressed with myself  
  
Seto~ Only because no one else would be.  
  
Pi~ You know I write these stories for you I don't know why you have to be so mean.  
  
Jou~ Oh Oh (waves hand in air enthusiastically) I know why!  
  
Seto~ If you tell her I will (whispers the rest of the threat)  
  
Jou~ (blushes madly) No I don't.  
  
Pi~ You know I really don't care if your mean to me, I'll just write about someone else.  
  
Seto~ You wouldn't dare.  
  
Pi~ Test me.  
  
Seto~ Just get back to the fic and we'll talk later.  
  
Pi~ OK, I just have one more thing to add  
  
Me no own, you no sue!  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Night Will Only Know"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodnight, I love you too, and I will see you tomorrow at Tristan's." I walked away from my boyfriend's house, turned the corner and headed to my own home. That's when I saw him. His car was sitting in the street, waiting for me. He also had someone, just like me. But we wanted to be together. But neither of us wanted to hurt our significant others, so we kept our love hidden. Don't get me wrong I love my boyfriend; I'm just not in love with him. I'm in love with Seto. That night we were going to be together, our first night since we found our feelings for each other.  
  
I got in the car, and he immediately wraps his arms around me and whispers, "Only the night will know."  
  
  
  
  
  
That night will live forever  
  
Their first time to lie together  
  
They were finally where desire dared them to go  
  
Both belonging to another  
  
But longing to be lovers  
  
Promising each other that the night will only know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We drove to some ally, I didn't know where. I didn't really care where just as long as I could be with him. We took over the backseat of his car and let our love take it from there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Parked on some old back street  
  
They laid down in the backseat  
  
And fell into the fire down below  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wish we could have gone somewhere else, anywhere else. A motel, my apartment, another country, but fate was against us that night and we were going to pay for deceiving the ones that love us.  
  
  
  
  
  
But they would pay for their deceiving  
  
for a deadly web was weaving  
  
why they picked that spot that evening  
  
Lord, the night will only know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll never forget that scream. It was so desperate. We were frozen as it echoed down the ally. Seto wiped the steam from the windows and we looked out together  
  
  
  
  
  
Well within the innuendos  
  
Just outside the steamy windows  
  
The night was shattered by a woman's scream  
  
Motionless and frightened  
  
The grip of fate had tightened  
  
And with trembling hands they wiped away the steam  
  
  
  
  
  
A woman was backing away from a man. A monster of a man towered over the woman and he ignored all her pleas. I will never forget the look on her face, the desperation and fear was just too blatant for anyone to forget. We watched the scene play-out before us. Neither one of us said a word. I guess we wanted to save our lives, and protect our affair.  
  
But why was this woman being attacked? I don't know, and the night keeps its secrets.  
  
  
  
  
  
They saw a woman pleading  
  
Stumbling, begging, and retreating  
  
'Til she became the victim of a foe  
  
And they watched her fall in silence  
  
To save their own alliance  
  
But the reason for the violence  
  
Just the night will only know  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day we all came together, Tristen, Tea, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, and me, as we always did. We sat in Tristen's living room and watched television. I glanced at the newspaper and on the front page was her face. The picture didn't have the fear as her face had last night, but it still had the desperation. The article said she was abandoned by her family and became a hooker to survive. It said she died from an overdose of pills, and the police ruled her death suicide.  
  
  
  
  
  
And every paper ran the story  
  
She was stripped of all her glory  
  
And they told exactly how the woman died  
  
Abandoned and forsaken  
  
Too many pills were taken  
  
And they ruled the woman's death a suicide  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at Seto and he looked back knowingly. We could have saved her, but we didn't because of what we did. Now we will pay in guilt for what we did that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bound by their behavior  
  
They could have been her savior  
  
Now guilt becomes an endless debt they owe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now I ask the night, who was that monster? Is he forgiven? But the night never answers me. The night keeps its secrets.  
  
  
  
  
  
But another crime was committed  
  
And it's never been admitted  
  
Have the guilty been acquitted  
  
Lord, the night will only know  
  
  
  
  
  
.end? 


End file.
